The Road to becoming a Pokemon Master
by Moonangel24
Summary: This is kind of like my last story but a little different this one everyone take there beginning Pokémon and goes out on a Journey for training. Inuyasha Characters and Sailor Moon Characters with Pokémon crossover. Please review chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Road to becoming a Pokemon Master.

This is kind of like my last story but a little different this one everyone take there beginning Pokemon and goes out on a Journey for training.

Inuyasha Characters and Sailor Moon Characters with Pokemon crossover. Please review thank you.


	2. Inuyasha

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

Has A young teenage boy about 17 years old. He had long black hair down to his butt. His eyes were a dark purple coloring to his eyes.

Sorry Inuyasha's fans but in this piece Inuyasha going to be human in this story. It not easy for me to make a non half demon story myself so hope you'll like it please review at times.

He was packing his bags full for his journey tomorrow was his first day has a Pokémon trainer.

Sorry Pokémon fans but I can't work with 10 year old kids going out on there own without an adult with them. so let begin.

Wow this is going to be so cool, Me the great Inuyasha the worlds greatest Pokémon Master Yelled out an overly Happy Guy.

Inuyasha Yelled out His Mother at his door making sure He was packing good stuff and not bad food and other stuff that doesn't need to be going anywhere.

Yes what is it Mother Asks Inuyasha. You should be going to bed for your trip tomorrow Spoke up Izyoie smiling. But I'm to happy to sleep just yet Replied Inuyasha.

Well if you can't sleep you should look though this book I pick up from the Pokémon lab today Spoke Izyoie giving it to Inuyasha.

What is it Mother Asks Inuyasha. It's a List of what Pokémon are up for first Pokémon trainers Replied Izyoie walking away with his bag to pack real clothes and such things.

Has Inuyasha shake his head. Has he look down at the book he was reading what Pokémon were up for grabs.

fire types. Charmander. Cyndaquil. Houndour. Torchic. Growlithe.

Water types. Buizel. Totodile. Squirtle. Oshawott.

Grass types. Snivy. Chikorita. Bulbasaur. and Treecko.

normal types. 2 Meowth. Eevee. Skitty. Aipom. Furret. End of list.

Ummm...Tuff choices but I'm going to have to sleep on it Spoke Inuyasha.

So what will happen who will be Inuyasha's Pokémon keep reading and find out.


	3. Serena new trainer

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

Meanwhile on the 6 blocks over.

A Girl with long golden Hair Was setting her clock to make sure She get up on time to get the Pokémon she wanted.

She had her Bags pack She was going to be taken her bike with her.

Now Serena are you Sure you can handle everything Asks Her Mother. Yes Mother I'm find I've pack everything just incase I need something Spoke up Serena smiling.

I got back up Money incase I need it. I've got my first aid kit too full of Pokémon berries and medicine too plus stuff for People too Spoke Serena smiling.

Well I've made you some food for you tomorrow to take with you in case you get hungry Replied Midoriko. Thanks Mom I'm off to bed now Says Serena kissing her Mother goodnight. Goodnight Sweetheart Replied Midoriko.

As everyone slept for the next day to come.

Has Serena woke up on time She dress into her traveling clothes for her journey.

She was Dress in dark blue Jeans with a Blue tank top with and Jacket to go with it and Running shoes. She put her Hair up in a meatball style with the rest falling down like pigtails.

Bye Mother See You in a few days to show you my new Pokémon Yelled out Serena. Be careful dear Yelled out Midoriko waving goodbye.

So who has Serena chosen already who will she pick, and will there be trouble in morning what will happen can Serena help keep reading and find out.


	4. The Pervert and Inuyasha late

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

Meanwhile.

At the lab kids were everywhere waiting for the Professor to come let 1 in at a time to pick there Pokémon and poke balls.

Serena was the first 1 there. Has Serena watch around the place she seen a 6 kids behind her yet.

Hey there pretty girl Spoke up A boys voice. Has a tall girl turn around looking at the boy.

Hello Replied The girl smiling at first. So I guess your going to get your first Pokémon too huh Asks the boy. Yes I am Replied The Woman.

I'm Sango nice to meet you Says the girl smiling. Miroku Replied Miroku rubbing her butt. Slap... Pervert Yelled out Sango walking away with another girl.

Wow looks like you already got someone falling for you Sango Spoke up the girl with her. Shut up Kagome Yelled Sango blushing. Well at least you have someone liking you Replied Kagome smiling. I guess your right Spoke Sango laughing with Kagome.

As a man grave Serena a button with a number on it so she knows who goes in first so Serena number is number 1 Kagome was number 2 and everyone else has a number they pick up at the side desk on the road to the lab with each trainers names.

Meanwhile.

Ahhh...What time is it Yelled out Inuyasha. Oh shit it 10:30 I've got to go Yelled Inuyasha throwing clothes on.

So will Inuyasha make it in time to get a Pokémon keep reading and find out.


	5. Serena and Kagome choosing Pokemon

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

Meanwhile At the Lab.

Number 1 Serena Tuskino please come in Spoke up Professor Kazuo. Thanks Replied Serena smiling.

So witch Pokémon would you like has your partner Asks Kazuo smiling.

I thought hard about it and I've chosen who I want Spoke Serena. Then witch one of them would you like As he let all the Pokémon out of there poke balls as they all line white line.

I Choose Eevee Spoke up Serena.

The first Pokémon that has been taken Replied Kazuo smiling has he check off Eevee off the list for taken Pokémon.

Thanks a lot Professor Kazuo Spoke Serena holding out her Poke ball to Eevee who came to her. Were going to be the best of friends Luna Spoke Serena smiling. Good nickname Serena Replied Professor.

Thanks has Serena left the lab.

Next Number 2 Kagome Please come in called out the Professor. Yes I'm next Yelled out a happy Kagome.

So witch Pokémon do you want young lady Asks the Professor.

Umm... I would very much like to have Skitty has my Pokémon Says Kagome smiling. Very well Skitty is your new Pokémon Replied Kazuo smiling. Would you too be given it a nickname Asks Kazuo.

Umm...good question what should i call you by Spoke Kagome. Well this Skitty is a Girl Spoke Kazuo smiling.

Um I'll call her Kitty instead of Skitty Spoke Kagome smiling. Meow Replied Skitty smiling. here your stuff Spoke Kazuo.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	6. Sango and Koga choice in Pokemon

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

Has Kagome left Sango went in next.

So Sango who do you want Asks Professor Kazuo. Um...Meowth please Spoke up Sango smiling. Very well Says Kazuo smiling.

Let go Kirara Called out Sango returning Meowth to it Poke ball. Thanks Professor Says Sango smiling walking away.

Koga Called out the Professor. Has a really good looking guy went pass Kagome. Wow He's so hot Spoke up Kagome smiling. Ummm...well i guess you finally found someone else after all unlike that last boyfriend you had Says Sango petting her Meowth.

You mean Inuyasha Asks Kagome petting Skitty. Yes he was such a loser and he's never on time Replied Sango. I know plus he's so hung up over his ex Kikyo who dump him for someone else Says Kagome.

inside the lab.

So Koga what pokemon would you like Asks Professor Kazuo. I want Houndour Spoke Koga smiling. Umm...good choice and will you be given him a nickname Asks Kazuo.

No i will not nickname him at least not now Replied Koga. very well and here's your pokedex's and Poke balls Says Professor Kazuo. Thanks Replied Koga walking outside.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	7. Can I borrow your bike please

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

Has Inuyasha was almost there. one more mile Yelled out Inuyasha. Has He stop running for a sec. There was a girl on her bike she was riding it though the forest.

Hey you yelled out Inuyasha. You talking to me Asks Serena. Yes look can I borrow your bike Asks Inuyasha. Why do you want my bike for Asks Serena confused.

I'm late for the choosing your first pokemon thing at Professor's lab i'll bring it right back i promise please you got to help Me Asks Inuyasha.

Serena took a deep breath.

Get on I'll give you a ride there but i'm not given you my bike the last time someone said they bring it back i ended up walking home Spoke Serena.

Seriously You mean you at least help me Asks Inuyasha. Yes now get on Replied Serena. Thank you Replied Inuyasha sitting behind her.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	8. Mina and Miroku's Pokemon

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Mina Called out Professor Kazuo. Has Mina follow after Professor Kazuo. So who did you like Asks Kazuo.

Um...Meowth please Spoke up Mina smiling. Good this guy is a sweet pokemon Spoke the Professor. Thanks Professor Replied Mina taken him. Would you like to nickname him Asks the Professor. His name will be Artermist Says Mina smiling. Meowth...called out Artermist.

Miroku called Professor Kazuo.

So Miroku your grandfather scent me a pokemon for you he said it was the best pokemon you could have Says Kazuo smiling.

That great cause he called me and told me you were holding my Pokemon for me Replied Miroku. Yes he did and here it is Says Kazuo given Miroku his Pokemon in it Poke ball.

Come out Spoke out Miroku smiling. Abra...has it was sleeping.

Sweet it just like my grandfathers first pokemon Spoke Miroku smiling. Thanks a lot sir. Says Miroku leaving. Will you nickname him Asks Kazuo. Buddha Replied Miroku.

What Pokemon did you get Asks Sango smiling. The 1 my grandfather scent to Professor Kazuo Replied Miroku smiling. Sweet Replied Kagome.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	9. Rai's Choice

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Rai are you here Called out Professor Kazuo. I'm here Spoke up Rai waving her hands in the crowd.

Has every trainer gets a number when they first get to the lab. it how they count out the trainers.

So Rai what would you like to choose Asks Professor Kazuo smiling. I will choose a fire Pokemon i choose Cyndaquil Spoke up Rai smiling. and will you be given it a nickname too Asks Kazuo. Yes i'll call you Chaco Replied Rai.

Bye Professor Kazuo Spoke Rai walking out the doors.

Sorry for the short chapters but I hope your all enjoying the story.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	10. Inuyasha made it and Amy's choice

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

There you maid it Spoke up Serena. Thanks a lot Yelled Inuyasha running for the line. I hope you get a good Pokemon yelled out Serena sitting catching her breath. Hey aren't you coming to get your pokemon too Asks Inuyasha running back to her quick. No i already got my partner Replied Serena smiling.

You did Asks Inuyasha. Yes i was the first 1 here, you better go now or you really won't get a pokemon Replied Serena smiling.

Right bye yelled Inuyasha taken a number witch piss him off.

Meanwhile with the choosing.

Amy come on in Called out Kazuo.

As Amy look at the water pokemon.

Who do you want Asks Kazuo. Um...i would like that one there Says Amy pointing at Oshawott. Very well he's all yours Replied Kazuo. His name will be Razor Replied Amy smiling.

Take care Spoke Kazuo smiling.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	11. Inuyasha and Kagome fight leta choice

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Leta Called out Professor Kazuo. I'm here Spoke up Leta walking inside.

On Man there's not going to be any good Pokémon left for me Spoke Inuyasha.

Well that what you get for being Late Inuyasha Spoke up Kagome behind him. Shut up my clock died alright the dam storm knock out my power at my house yelled Inuyasha.

Come on Kagome you can ride with me to the city if you like too Spoke Koga smiling. Why you Yelled out Inuyasha.

I'd love too you coming Sango Asks Kagome smiling. Right behind you Kagome Replied Sango. but beautiful one you didn't give me your number yelled out Miroku. Step on it Koga Spoke up Kagome laughing.

Dam what a woman Says Miroku. You know she way out of your reach right Asks Inuyasha. Yeah but still i don't like giving up so easily so see you Replied Miroku taking off.

Meanwhile with Lita's choice.

So have you look over all the pokemon Asks Professor Kazuo. Yes i will take this one Says Lita picking up Chikorita. She is a good pokemon Lita i'm sure you will be great friends Spoke Professor Kazuo smiling giving her, her pokedex's and stuff.

Let go Marigold Spoke Lita cudding her new friend.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	12. Trista, Michelle and Rin choose

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Michelle Called out Kazuo. Processor Replied Michelle smiling.

Who did you want Asks Kazuo smiling. i like Buizel please Replied Michelle smiling. Let's go Says Michelle. What her name going to be Asks Kazuo. Water Lily Replied Michelle walking out the door.

Trista please come in Called out Kazuo.

Witch Parnter would you like Asks Kazuo. Torchic Replied Trista smiling. very well Spoke Professor Kazuo. Let go Pepper Called out Trista returning it back to it Poke ball.

Rin please come in Asks Kazuo.

I know who i want you don't have to asks me Spoke Rin smiling happy.  
>So who going to be your pokemon Asks Professor Kazuo.<p>

That one Furret i choose fluffy Replied Rin smiling. Good choice Rin take care now Says Professor Kazuo.

So that all for these two trainers what will they others choose keep reading.


	13. Kohaku's choice

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Kohaku Called Kazuo.

There only Charmander left Spoke Kazuo. I'll take him Replied Kohaku smiling. Let Go Mander Called out Kohaku smiling.

Well that it for Pokemon. Um...Professor there still 1 trainer left Spoke up his staff.

So what will Inuyasha's do when all the Pokémon are gone and how will Serena help out can she get Inuyasha's his Pokémon keep reading find out.


	14. Serena to the Rescue

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Has he walk outside.

You must be Izyoie's son Inuyasha Spoke up Professor Kazuo. Yes that me so can I choose my Pokémon now Asks Inuyasha.

I'm afraid i can not give you a Pokémon because there all gone Replied Kazuo. No this can't be happening Yelled Inuyasha. You will have to wait another mouth before you can get a Pokémon Spoke Professor Kazuo.

Professor Called out Serena. Yes what in it Asks Professor Kazuo. I do believe your forgetting you still have 1 Pokémon left on your list Says Serena.

I do I can't remember witch Pokémon didn't get taken Spoke Kazuo walking back and froth. Right here in your book it says you also have a Growlithe I notice you forgot to take him out of his poke ball Replied Serena smiling.

Oh that right I'm sorry for the confusion Inuyasha I guess my old age is getting to me Spoke Kazuo. Will this Pokémon do Asks Kazuo letting Growlithe out of it Poke ball.

Wow he's so cute and cool looking I'll take him Says Inuyasha smiling petting his Pokémon. That my good Buddy Replied Inuyasha rubbing Growlithe tummy.

goodbye and enjoy your Pokémon you two Called out Kazuo waving goodbye.

So will you nickname him Asks Serena pushing her bike scent she was walking side by side with Inuyasha.

Umm...good question what should I call him whispered out Inuyasha. I think I'll call him Blaze Spoke up Inuyasha. It has a nice ring to it I guess Replied Serena smiling. Thanks and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to go out on my journey Spoke up Inuyasha.

Heh...don't mention it Says Serena smiling getting on her bike. Well I need to be going to pick up my stuff from home for my journey Spoke Serena.

Thank you Replied Inuyasha.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	15. Saying goodbye to Mom

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Has she left Inuyasha found himself finally getting back to his house picking up his bags for his trip.

So how it go honey did you get a Pokémon Asks Izyoie grooming her Ninetails fur.

Yes i did i almost didn't get a pokemon at all because of how late i was but then a girl help me out Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Oh good i was so worried with that storm knocking out are power you wouldn't get a Pokémon Spoke Izyoie.

Yeah the girl that help me out by reminded the old man that he still had 1 pokemon left and i'm going out on my journey right now Replied Inuyasha picking up his bag.

Call Me when you get to the Pokémon Center in the city Ok Asks Izyoie. Nine...called out Ninetails. I'll be safe Mom i have Blaze with Me Spoke up Inuyasha.

And who is Blaze Asks Izyoie smiling. My Pokémon Growlithe Replied Inuyasha smiling. So you got a fire type huh Asks Izyoie. Yes i did take a look Spoke Inuyasha sending his Pokémon out of it Poke ball.

Growl...has it howl a little bit too.

So cute Spoke up Izyoie. Bark... replied Growlithe. I remember the first day I got Vulpix from Professor Kazuo too. and now Beauity is a Ninetails Spoke up Izyoie smiling.

Hey Mother what was Father first Pokémon Asks Inuyasha making some sandwiches for the road to eat.

Your Father had a Poochyena that was his first Pokemon Says Izyoie. Umm...well I've got a lot of ground to cover before dark so I'm going to head out OK love you call you has soon has I can alright so don't worry about a thing OK Spoke up Inuyasha. Bye Inuyasha be safe honey Yelled out Izyoie smiling.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	16. Inuyasha's first battle with Miroku

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

In the forest.

Umm...I wonder witch way would be best to go Thought Inuyasha. There two different roads that go two different ways. Has Blaze look at the road he was following Inuyasha scent they left the house.

Um...I guess the best way to train your Pokémon would be to battle others so i'll go down the right side path Says Inuyasha. Bark...howling...Replied Growlithe. Yeah your right let go Says Inuyasha walking farther into the forest.

Umm...a waterfall Spoke up Inuyasha. Growling...Growled out Growlithe. Huh what up boy Asks Inuyasha. Oh It you again Spoke up another male voice.

Oh hey blaze it ok i know him he's cool Spoke Inuyasha. Nice Growlithe Inuyasha but I don't recall seeing him when I was at the lab Spoke up Miroku with his Pokemon training by meditating.

Yeah the old man forgot he had 1 pokemon left Replied Inuyasha with his arms crossed.

I see i thought i seen a pokemon missing Spoke up Miroku. Yeah a girl help me get Blaze Replied Inuyasha. A woman huh umm...lucky dog you Spoke up Miroku joking with Inuyasha. It's not like that I don't even know the girl Replied Inuyasha.

Has slient pass them.

So why are you just sitting in a waterfall Asks Inuyasha. I'm training Replied Miroku. You call this training Asks Inuyasha. It's called meditating Inuyasha it helps to conect to Psychic pokemon 1 but it also calm the mind and spirit Replied Miroku.

Umm...isn't that water cold Asks Inuyasha. Not really Replied Miroku.

OK well goodbye to you Spoke Inuyasha. Wait hold on Spoke up Miroku coming out of the waterfall.

Yes what is it Asks Inuyasha. I want a pokemon battle after all i need to see how much my Buddha needs training your are first Trainer that pass by scent i've been here Replied Miroku.

So how about it Inuyasha will you Accept my challenge Asks Miroku. Your on after all this would be Blaze first battle has well Replied Inuyasha smiling.

Go Buddha called out Miroku. Blaze go called out Inuyasha.

Bark...bark..Spoke out Blaze. Huh hey Miroku aren't you going to wake up your pokemon Asks Inuyasha. Abra has been known to sleep even in battle's Replied Miroku.

find have it your way Miroku Spoke Inuyasha. It find Inuyasha please take the first move Says Miroku.

Blaze use Ember now Called out Inuyasha. Teleport Buddha Called out Miroku. isn't that cheating Yelled Inuyasha.

In the pokemon league it is but in outside battles like this then no it not cheating Replied Miroku.

Now Buddha Scratch Attack Called out Miroku. Quick attack Blaze Yelled out Inuyasha. Huh...nice move Inuyasha Spoke Miroku.

Blaze bite now Called out Inuyasha. Buddha Pound now Called out Miroku. Now Ember now Called out Inuyasha.

Buddha Yelled out Miroku. Blaze Headbutt Called out Inuyasha.

Umm...i guess i'm in need of more training yet Spoke Miroku returning his pokemon to it poke ball.

Nice match Blaze take a rest Says Inuyasha calling Blaze back to his Poke ball. Nice work Inuyasha Spoke Miroku. Yeah you too Miroku Replied Inuyasha.

Hey are you heading for the city Asks Miroku. Trying too but yes Replied Inuyasha. Well if it's not to much trouble would it be OK if we travel together it kind of lonely plus i have to say it but i'm lost Spoke Miroku.

Yeah it OK with me after all it be nice not having to be alone anyway so yes you can come with me Replied Inuyasha smiling. Great shall we go Asks Miroku.

so that all for now thanks for reading.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	17. Serena's first catch

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

with Serena she finally stop for a brake on her bike. Ahhh...Um.. such a beautiful Day Spoke Serena smiling. Eevee...as Eevee agreed with her. You hungry Luna Asks Serena smiling. Eevee...weeee replied Luna smiling.

Here you go it Pokrmon food filled with all kids of barries Spoke Serena smiling. Weee...evee Says Luna eating everything.

Ahh...What's that Pokemon Thought Serena watching a Pokemon look right at her. Has she pulled out her Pokedexs to find out the Pokemon.

Ah so that a Poocheyna ah Whispered Serena wanting to catch her first Pokemon. Luna come on Spoke up Serena.

Growl...has the wild Pokemon growled at them. Get ready for a battle Poocheyna cause your mind Spoke Serena.

Has Poocheyna went to us it tackle attack on Luna. OK Luna Use Quick attack now Called out Serena smiling.

Howling has Poocheyna cried out, has it try it sand attack on Eevee. watch out for it sand attack Called out Serena.

Has Luna move out of the way fast. Luna use Take down now Yelled out Serena. has Poocheyna used bite on Eevee.

Swift now Called out Serena. now tackle Yelled out Serena.

Has Poochyena fell to the ground. Now go Poke ball Yelled out Serena. Has the poke ball shake a few times. Ding...Yeah we did it Luna we caught are first friend Spoke Serena smiling. Eeveee...Replied Luna.

Come out Shadow Spoke Serena. Bark...Spoke up Poochyena. Sorry we were so hard on you i hope you like battling with Me Spoke Serena smiling. Howling...bark Replied a happy Poochyena cuddling it new master.

Has she laid in her tent with her two Pokemon, soon all three were fast asleep.

so that all for now thanks for reading.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	18. Camping out and everyones catches

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Man I can't see anything Spoke up Miroku. Yeah me too I think we should make camp Replied Inuyasha. Good idea Replied Miroku.

So both boys fell asleep under the stars with there sleeping bags.

Meanwhile with Kagome and Sango.

Koga caught 3 Pokemon already with his Houndour. the 3 pokemon that he caught was.

Elekid thunder type. Tangela the vine grass type. Cubone a ground type.

Sango caught 3 pokemon too.

Leafeon an evolved Eevee. Scyther a bug type. Ditto the transforming normal type.

Kagome 4 Pokemon.

Roselia grass type. Poliwag water type. Wartotle water type. Chimchar fire type.

Wow Kagome your really good trainer Spoke Koga. Yeah well my Father taught me everything i know about battling Replied Kagome smiling.

So what your goal in becoming a trainer Kagome Asks Koga. Well i'm going to try and battle in the pokemon league but so far i'm not sure Replied Kagome. What about you Sango what do you want to be Asks Koga.

I want to challenge gym leaders and then maybe poke stylist Spoke Sango. Um nice so you mean like a grooming job then Replied Kagome. Yes that about it Replied Sango smiling.

Has they fell asleep everything was piece full.

so that all for now thanks for reading.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	19. Let travel together

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

Next morning.

Awwwww...Um good morning sunlight Spoke up Miroku waking up. Miroku walk away into the trees to do his buisness.

Inuyasha rolled over looking at his watch. Morning already Spoke Inuyasha. Hey Inuyasha Spoke Miroku walking back. Morning Miroku where you run off too Asks Inuyasha. Nature calls Replied Miroku. I see well i'll be right back Spoke Inuyasha.

Meanwhile.

Inuyasha turn around looking for camp. Huh has a flying type Pokemon went by Inuyasha follow after it. Blaze come out Called out Inuyasha. Has he chase the bird type. Blaze try to knock it out of the sky Spoke up Inuyasha.

Has Blaze use it Ember attack it knock Pidgeotto out of the sky. You got it Says Inuyasha smiling. Now poke ball go yelled out Inuyasha. Yes i caught it Spoke Inuyasha.

Growl...Spoke up Blaze. Huh hey wait a minute which wat was camp Spoke Inuyasha. growl...spoke Blaze. I think it that way Whispered Inuyasha to Blaze.

Just when he make it around another bush he stop.

Inuyasha there you are Called out Miroku. finally i find you Spoke Miroku has he cut himself off. Hey nice camp Spoke Miroku.

There was a campsite set up a blue tent and even a fire pit from the night before.

that what i should of pack a tent Spoke Inuyasha has he walk over to it. Hello anyone here called out Inuyasha. Maybe there asleep Replied Miroku.

Growl...Has the tent open up two Pokemon were first out of the tent then a girl but not just any girl it was the girl who help Inuyasha out.

Oh your that Boy from yesterday Spoke Serena smiling. She was dress in Pjs still a tank with a pikachu face on her shirt and long pants with just Poke balls on them dark color blue.

Hey sorry i woke you up Replied Inuyasha blushing. It's find i needed to get up anyways so who your friend Asks Serena.

Hello i'm Miroku and may i say your the most beautiful woman i ever did see Spoke Miroku. about to rub her butt. Smack hit...Has Inuyasha drag him off.

Serena just blink her eyes a few times feeling confused in what was happening just now.

Look here Miroku we both are men and we like women but that girl is off limits you got it she mind Whispered Inuyasha.

Who is she to you Asks Miroku. She the girl that help me get Blaze Replied Inuyasha.

That girl is hot wait you said she didn't mean anything to you Spoke Miroku. Well at the time but i just met her but i like her Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Alright i won't hit on your girlfriend Spoke Miroku smiling. Shut up she not my girlfriend but i do like her and i'm telling you to back off Replied Inuyasha. Alright i was hoping for Sango instead anyway Spoke up Miroku.

Has Serena look at Luna she was confused to the point she didn't even want to know what was going on with the guys weirdness.

Serena turn to go back inside her tent changing clothes.

Growl...Spoke up Blaze talking with Shadow and Luna. Eeveee...replied Luna. Howling back has Shadow spoke too.

Ah looks like Blaze is making friends with your girlfriend pokemon Spoke Miroku. Oh be quite Replied Inuyasha blushing.

Has Serena came back out of her tent both Boys mouths drop wide open.

Serena was dress in a dark blue jean skirt along with a shirt that show a little sink if you know what i mean. She threw on her jacket as well.

So anyway i have to be going now so take care guys Spoke up Serena taking her tent down.

Wait let me help you with that Says Inuyasha. helping her take the tent down. Thanks but i've got it from here Spoke Serena smiling.

Well Inuyasha we should be going now too Spoke up Miroku. Yeah i guess so Replied Inuyasha. Take care boys Replied Serena throwing her bag over her back.

Wait hold on Called out Inuyasha. What is it Asks Serena. Eeveee...Spoke Luna. Bark...growl.. Replied Blaze smiling.

What is your name we met twice now and i still don't know your name Spoke Inuyasha. Oh right of course sorry i guess even i forgot to get your name as well Replied Serena. I'm Inuyasha Takahashi Spoke Inuyasha. Serena Tuskino, this is Shadow and Luna my first pokemon i choose at the Professors lab Replied Serena smiling.

Ahh... So your the girl who took Eevee Spoke up Miroku. Yes i am Replied Serena smiling. Sweet and Eevee can evolve into many different types as well Spoke Inuyasha. Yes that true Replied Serena smiling.

Well i really need to be going now Says Serena. Wait can't we travel together for a little while Asks Inuyasha. Umm...i guess so i guess it can't hurt Replied Serena thinking.

Well alright looks like were traveling together Spoke up Miroku. Yes we are Replied Inuyasha. OK but i have to leave now i have to Meet up with My Father In the Pokemon center In Alpine city Spoke Serena.

Alright i can understand that Replied Miroku. I promise to meet him by noon Replied Serena. Alright then let not keep him waiting then let move out Spoke up Inuyasha.

So the 3 of them set out to the Pokemon Center.

so that all for now thanks for reading.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	20. Talking about Pokemon attacks

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

So the 3 of them set out to the Pokémon Center.

About 4 hours Later they finally got there. On the way there a Pokémon stole Miroku note book when they stop for a quick break. they were only 25 minutes away from Alpine City.

Miroku mange to catch the pokemon too His Abra learn Confusion so it knock Smeargle a art working pokemon plus a normal type as well.

Nice catch Miroku Says Serena smiling. Thanks Replied Miroku putting his Poke ball away.

You know with the level your Abra at already i'd say he close to evolving Spoke Serena smiling. You really think so Asks Miroku. Yeah it says here in my Pokemon guide that once Abra learns Confusion It's close to the level 20 Says Serena. Sweet Replied Miroku.

Right here it says Abra's attacks are.

At level 10 it knows Teleport, Confuse Ray, psyshock, scratch and pound Spoke Serena reading. He knows thoses attacks Replied Miroku. and then about level 20 he learns, Psychic attack plus Confusion and Telekinesis Spoke Serena. Nice moves Miroku Replied Inuyasha smiling. Yeah i guess i'm just lucky Spoke Miroku smiling.

Hey Serena what it's say attacks Growlithe knows Asks Inuyasha smiling. Let me see says Serena walking. Here Miroku can you hold my bike for me Asks Serena. Sure Replied Miroku pushing her bike along. while she look up Growlithe's attacks.

umm...Here we are Spoke Serena. What it say Asks Inuyasha. Growlithe attacks are. From level 5 and up he knows Tackle, Sand attack and Roar. then at levels 15 he should know Take Down and then there Ember as well Spoke Serena reading of the list of attacks.

Sweet so let See he knows Take Down and Tackle for sure and Ember too so he must be at a high level too right Asks Inuyasha. yes he's up there Replied Serena smiling. What else can he learn Asks Inuyasha.

Well it's says he can learn Dig, Flame Wheel And all kinds of Attacks Says Serena. Sweet i'll have to get him to learn Dig for sure Replied Inuyasha. Yeah he also knows Flamethrower Fire Blast for almighty attacks Says Serena smiling. Yes i've got the best Pokemon ever Yelled out Inuyasha.

Oh i don't think so Inuyasha Spoke up Serena smiling. What Asks Inuyasha. i think my Eevee is the best Replied Serena playing with him. Whatever Yelled Inuyasha smiling. I think my Pokemon are better then yours Spoke Miroku smiling. Yeah right replied both Serena and Inuyasha.

As they walk though the City talking back and froth.

Hey Serena when does Blaze evolve at what level Asks Inuyasha. Well he doesn't need to be at a level to evolve Says Serena. What that supposed to mean Asks Inuyasha.

What I means Inuyasha is that Blaze won't evolve till you give him a fire stone Replied Serena. He needs a stone to evolve Asks Inuyasha.

Yes just like My Eevee it can Evolve into many types like if I were to use a fire stone my Luna would evolve into a Flareon and with a water stone it become a Vaporeon and if i use a thunder stone it evolve into a Jolteon Spoke Serena smiling.

Yes but if you don't evolve it into anything it can also become either Espeon or Umbreon Spoke up Miroku. Well yes and somehow there 3 others as well Leafeon, Glaceon and then there Sylveon as well Replied Serena.

Wow what will Luna evolve into Spoke Inuyasha amazed.

Hey Serena what is Luna's attacks Asks Miroku. Eevee can learn a lot of attacks Miroku Spoke Serena. Like what kinds Asks Inuyasha.

Let see there's Dig. Sand attack. Take Down. Double Edge. Tackle. swift attack. Bite. Shadow Ball. Hidden Power. There's so many Attacks Replied Serena. Holy cow Spoke Inuyasha.

so that all for now thanks for reading.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	21. Learning some really deep stuff surprise

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

At the Pokémon Center.

Hello Nurse Joy Spoke up Serena. Hello what can i do for you Asks Nurse Joy. I just want to get my Pokemon check up while i'm here Says Serena. Me as well Replied Miroku putting his Poke ball with Serena's. Alright i'll take good care of them all Replied Nurse Joy. Here treat mind too Says Inuyasha.

As they waited.

Alright everyone is looking great please have a wonderful day please come again Spoke Nurse Joy. Oh before i forget your Father left this for you Serena Spoke Nurse Joy.

Thanks a lot nurse joy Says Miroku flirting with her. Nice work thanks Replied Serena. Yeah thanks Spoke Inuyasha.

Well i've got some shopping to do i'll see you two later Spoke up Miroku. OK see you later Replied Inuyasha.

So Where this Father of yours aren't you meeting him Asks Inuyasha smiling. Yeah i am Replied Serena Opening her letter.

Dear Serena i'll Meet you at the Pokemon Gym the gym leader wishes to have a battle with Me see you soon i can't wait to see you plus i've got you your birthday gifts for you. Sign Dad Lance.

What's it say Asks Inuyasha. Nothing he just want me to meet him else where Spoke Serena. So what about you what you going to do Asks Serena walking out the door.

Me I'm going right to the Pokemon Gym Replied Inuyasha. Don't you think you should train Blaze a little more Asks Serena worried.

He can handle anything... right Asks Inuyasha. You should Catch more Pokemon first before You Challenge Midoriko She not an easy Gym Leader Spoke Serena. What you know the gym leader Asks Inuyasha. Yes she a family plus She has Pokemon at the level 40 or higher Says Serena blushing because in truth Midoriko is her Mother.

She that strong Asks Inuyasha oh yeah she is that why she the last gym leader before the pokemon league Replied Serena. Huh i guess there no choice then i guess i'll just go with you then if you don't mind Spoke Inuyasha.

No not really but you maybe surprised when you meet My Father Replied Serena blushing. Why would i be surprised Asks Inuyasha confused. You'll see when we get to the gym Replied Serena.

Wait your meeting your dad at the gym Asks Inuyasha. Yes that what he said in the letter so i could find him Replied Serena. So how come your dad didn't just see you back at home Asks Inuyasha.

He's been very busy in his life Replied Serena. Oh i see so he work out on the road a lot then Asks Inuyasha.

He and My Mother aren't Married Spoke Serena he doesn't see Me a lot Spoke Serena. Oh sorry Replied Inuyasha.

What happen if you don't mind me asking Spoke up Inuyasha. He travel a lot made something of himself but when my parents met it was out on the Ocean on a ship Spoke Serena.

Yeah so what went wrong Asks Inuyasha. He was Married already he and his Wife Victoria were having a horrible fight at the time and She was Pregnant with his Child Spoke Serena. Man that fuck up Replied Inuyasha.

Yeah so then they went there different ways and he stay with his wife they made up and everything and then my Mother called him to tell him about Me.

He had 2 daughters his wife left after she had My Sister she found someone else to love so she left him but he tried to be a father to me and from time to time my Sister would stay with us Spoke Serena.

So how come he doesn't want to marry your mother Asks Inuyasha. There not real lovers there better off has friends instead of together i guess at least i think sometimes they act like husband and wife the way they battle all the time Replied Serena.

So where your Sister Asks Inuyasha. She stay with Dad a lot but mostly with her Mother Says Serena. What kind of Pokemon did she get Asks Inuyasha. She 1 year older then me she got her pokemon from Professor Jackson Says Serena.

What she get Asks Inuyasha. Kikyo has a Arbok well before it evolved it was an Ekans Spoke Serena.

Inuyasha face went white.

What are you OK asks Serena worried. Kikyo Wildflowers is your Sister Asks Inuyasha. Yes she is do you know my big Sister Asks Serena.

She and I dated for a small time is all Replied Inuyasha missing Kikyo. I didn't know you were a thing with my Sister Spoke Serena. Yeah it lasted 3 years in are home town she would come see me all the time then she just dump me out of the blue and never told me why Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha is this going to cause a problem with us being friends Asks Serena worried. No of course not Replied Inuyasha. If you say so Spoke Serena walking into the gym.

Has Serena walk inside She sat watching her Father battle it out with Midoriko. Inuyasha sat down too watching too.

Hey that Lance Says Inuyasha. Yes that my Father Replied Serena. Wow i knew he was Kikyo's Dad but yours i would never of expect You to be Sisters your nothing like her Spoke up Inuyasha.

I hope that a good thing Replied Serena. yes it is good Spoke up Inuyasha.

so that all for now thanks for reading.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story.


	22. Serena's parents and birthday gifts

Please review thank you.

let begin are story.

meanwhile.

in the battle.

Now go...Tyranitar yelled out Midoriko smiling. Hydregion go yelled out Lance.

Tyranitar use Rock Slide Called out Midoriko. Hydregion Dragon Pluses Yelled out Lance. Hyper beam Called out Midoriko. Fly up Called out Lance.

Oh your good Replied Midoriko. Stone Edge Called out Midoriko. Shadow Ball Replied Lance. Tyranitar use Ice beam called out Midoriko.

Huh...take a nice rest Hydregion Spoke up Lance returning it to it Poke ball. Now who will you Choose Asks Midoriko has she too called back her Pokemon.

I'm not threw with you yet Replied Lance smiling. Nore am i Spoke Midoriko.

Wow she really is strong Spoke Inuyasha.

Go Mightyena Called out Midoriko. Alright go get her Gyarados called out Lance.

Wow...Spoke Inuyasha pulling out his Pokedex's looking up all these Pokémon.

Hydro pump now Gyarados called out Lance. Mightyena Dig now Called out Midoriko smiling. Dam you've grown stronger Replied Lance.

Ice beam Gyarados yelled out Lance. Hyper Beam Mightyena Called out Midoriko. Has both Both were Battling that when Midoriko did the times out sign to the side man.

What are you doing Asks Lance. Times out Serena here Replied Midoriko. Ah has Lance look up at his 17 year old daughter who has truly grown into a lady.

Hello Serena please come down Called out Lance. Serena stood up walking down to them both. Inuyasha sat still for a minute till Serena called him to follow after her.

Hello Gym Leader Midoriko, Champion Lance Spoke Inuyasha being respectful to them Mother Father this is my friends Inuyasha he's travel here with me from the forest Spoke Serena.

Nice to Meet you Inuyasha Says Midoriko smiling. Nice to meet you too Whispered a shy Inuyasha. You alright Asks Midoriko. Yes i'm great Replied Inuyasha.

So Serena what is your relationship with this Boy Asks Lance. He's just my friend is all Replied Serena. Oh OK if you say so it's nice meeting you Inuyasha but please keep your hands to yourself Spoke Lance. Yes sir. Replied Inuyasha nervously.

Calm down sweetheart seriously we can trust Serena to make good choices unlike someone who forgot to say he was Married Spoke Midoriko crossing her arms. Well i ah...well at the time we were supposed to split up Replied Lance feeling busted.

Oh boy here we go again Spoke Serena rubbing her head trying to keep from yelling at them.

Bickering...well it not my flaut Yelled Lance. Is too yelled back Midoriko. That is eoff your acting like a fucking teenage children knock it off Yelled out Serena.

Inuyasha cover himself a little she was kind of scary when she was mad.

Now Father if you have something for me i'd really like to get to Alec City in 2 days Spoke Serena. Right of course Replied Lance.

I've been doing a lot of thinking lately it was a hard choice to make at first but now i see you work hard for your training has a trainer plus your my daughter Spoke Lance.

What are you trying to say Daddy Replied Serena confused. Your Sister has join a group of thifes called Team Rocket so she no longer living with us she ran away with them Spoke Lance. What you mean she join them Asks Serena.

Yes she sit at the right side of there boss Spoke Lance. Great why am i not surprised she always did act like a spoiled brat when she didn't get her way Spoke Serena.

But anyway this is for you happy birthday sweetheart Says Lance. Thanks for remembering my birthday Daddy Spoke Serena smiling.

Of course i remember after all i did sit with your Mother all night long while she was having you 13 hours of hearing nothing but your Mother threatening to kill Me Replied Lance smiling.

Ahhhh...umm...Is there anything else Asks Serena trying to change the subject. Inuyasha smiled at Serena blushing face but flet bad for not getting her a gift too.

Here this is from Me Spoke Midoriko smiling. What are they Asks Serena. Well i wasn't sure what you wanted Luna to evolve into so i mange to get evolution stones for you 1 of each Spoke Midoriko.

Fire stone. Water stone. Thunder stone Spoke Serena. Yes Replied Midoriko. Thanks Mother but i'm really not sure what i want Luna to become mostly i'm letting her choose what she wants Replied Serena smiling. I can respect that dear Says Midoriko.

Here this is your last gift Spoke Lance. What his it Asks Serena. Has her father put a poke ball in her hand.

What kind of Pokemon is it Asks Serena. Called out your Pokemon Serena Replied Midoriko. Alright Says Serena smiling.

Face it at the water Spoke out Lance. Huh...alright Replied Serena. Come out Called out Serena.

Ahhhh...Has a big blue pokemon came out with a shell on it back with a long neck. Wow it's a Lapras Spoke up Serena smiling petting it. I thought she come in handy when you need to cross oceans plus she strong too Replied Lance. Thanks Father Spoke Serena.

Yeah well your Mother said this pokemon was best for you Says Lance. Ah why what were you going to choose Asks Serena. He wanted to give you Chinchou Spoke Midoriko smiling. What it a powerful pokemon Replied Lance.

So has they talk some Serena figure it was time to be going if she wanted to catch a boat to Alec City.

so that all for now thanks for reading.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story. so that all I've got for now I'll work on some more chapters tomorrow thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	23. I'm leaving

Please review thank you.

After the meeting with her parents she left with Inuyasha to the Pokémon center so Inuyasha could find Miroku.

Meanwhile at the center.

Hey Inuyasha over here, Called out Miroku waving his hands in the air.

Hey Miroku did you get everything you wanted, Asks Inuyasha. Yes I did, Replied Miroku. So what did you two do while were in town, Asks Miroku smiling.

I just so happen met Serena's Parents and also found out she's my Ex girlfriend Kikyo's Sister, Spoke up Inuyasha.

Wow your ex Kikyo is Serena's Sister holy cow, Replied Miroku. Sorry if I surprised you both I thought almost everyone knew about Me and Kikyo so I didn't think about telling you guys, Spoke Serena crossing her arms.

Sorry Serena I never heard about you beside Keada, Replied Inuyasha. Little Keada is a very sweet child, Spoke Serena smiling.

Yeah she is the last time I saw her was when Her Mother move away I help them move out, Replied Inuyasha.

That was very nice of you to help out, Spoke up Serena smiling. Well how about we head out to the next town over, the town called actually it called Pokemon village it a great place for battling with your pokemon and catching them there in the forest and just about outside the forest is are first Pokémon gym in Charming City, Spoke up Miroku.

That sounds good to me I'm in for going there for some training and my first gym match sign me up, Yelled out Inuyasha happy. Great then let get going Spoke up Miroku.

Well I hope you guy have a safe trip and I pray you both achieve your goals on this journey, Spoke up Serena.

Wait aren't you coming with us, Asks Inuyasha. No I'm not like I said to my parents I'm heading to Alec City and some of the islands around there for my own training, Replied Serena smiling.

So I guess this is goodbye for now, Says Inuyasha. Yes it is but you'll be find I believe in you Inuyasha the both of you, Replied Serena smiling. Thank you so much Serena it was wonderful meeting you, Spoke Miroku.

Well I need to get down to the harbor so see you soon I hope, Says Serena. Well why don't we walk together and see you off I mean just so we can make sure your safely on your boat and we'll go are different ways, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

Really you would go with Me, Asks Serena. I don't see why we couldn't the bus doesn't leave for village forest till 5, Spoke up Miroku smiling. Yeah so let see Serena off then Ok Miroku, Spoke Inuyasha smiling.

My boat leaves in a hour I have to be going now if i'm going to catch it, Replied Serena. Lead the way Serena and we'll follow you till you get to your boat Says Inuyasha.

that all for this chapter hope you like it.


	24. My girlfriend plus Rival

So they walk till they got to the ship and docks.

So this is it, Spoke Serena. Wow that a really big ship, Replied Inuyasha. Yeah it is, Spoke Miroku

Well take care Miroku and watch out for Inuyasha OK, Says Serena. hugging Miroku goodbye. Thanks Serena and you take care of yourself, Replied Miroku smiling.

Goodbye Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena.

Wait Serena do you really have to go to Alec City right now can't you travel with me for a little longer I was just getting to know you, Spoke Inuyasha.

Inuyasha I'm your Rival not your friend, Replied Serena being honest. Were not friends I thought we were you told your parents that we were friends, Asks Inuyasha.

OK we are friends but mostly right now I'm your Rival who's going to push you to be your best to be a strong Pokémon Master, Spoke up Serena.

Tell you what then have a battle with Me, Spoke up Inuyasha. And what does that solve, Asks Serena.

If You win I'll let you go on that boat so you can travel around by yourself, Spoke Inuyasha. But if I win I want you to travel with me...deep breath wait for it...To come with me and we continue to travel together and...and to be my girlfriend, Spoke out Inuyasha really fast.

Girlfriend Yelled out Serena surprised. Yes because I like you there I said it, Replied Inuyasha.

Inuyasha I'm not like my slut of a Sister Kikyo, I don't want a boyfriend I want to be a top number 1 master right now I don't have time for a boyfriend, Replied Serena rather surprised.

Don't you dear talk about Kikyo like that, Yelled back Inuyasha. Oh boy he messing it up again just like with Kagome, Whispered Miroku.

Sorry I didn't mean that bad relaxes from the past, Replied Inuyasha. Alright I'm sorry about what I said about my sister even if she a selfish person sometimes Spoke Serena.

Alright it true Kikyo is a lying two face bitch, Replied Inuyasha. Look I've got to be honest with you but I'm not into dating anyone right now, Spoke Serena.

Find get out of here, Spoke Inuyasha. Inuyasha wait come on are you really going to be mad at Me, Asks Serena.

I thought you and Me had something between us that all, Spoke Inuyasha. Serena smiled at Inuyasha. Why are you smiling at Me Asks Inuyasha confused. Tell you what I'll take that bet Inuyasha OK Replied Serena. What bet Asks Miroku surprised by all this fighting.

If Inuyasha wins this battle with Me I won't get on that Boat but if I win we go are separate ways and work hard for are dreams Spoke up Serena smiling.

Your on but if you lose your going to be my girlfriend, Replied Inuyasha. Yes I'll battle you but just so you know I never lose Spoke Serena laughing.

Alright we have 30 minutes before Serena boat leaves so you better hurry Says Miroku.

Alright then Miroku will you be the Referee Asks Serena. Sure I love too Replied Miroku. Find with Me now let battle Spoke out Inuyasha smiling.

Very well over there Spoke Serena walking over to the beach and water.

Alright let start off with 2 on 2 Pokémon each Called out Inuyasha smiling. No problem with me Replied Serena.

Alright Arial come on out Called out Inuyasha. Pidgeotto...Called Arial has she came out to battle.

Shadow come on out called out Serena. Has Mightyena came out of his Poke ball.

Alright Arial use wing attack Called out Inuyasha. Use Double team Yelled out Serena. OH that was close Whispered Serena. She's did good but I won't lose Thought Inuyasha.

Shadow use Quick attack now Called out Serena smiling. Arial you use quick attack too Yelled out Inuyasha. Alright now Shadow dig quick before you hit dead on Called out Serena.

What it knows dig Yelled out Inuyasha. Inuyasha hurry up time running out Spoke up Serena. Alright Arial fly up, Yelled Inuyasha.

Shadow jump up from under ground and use shadow ball Called out Serena. What no...Arial use quick attack then use Wing attack, Yelled back Inuyasha.

Shadow use double team and then use secret power, Called out Serena. No...Yelled Out Inuyasha.

Arial is unable to battle the winner is Serena and Mightyena, Yelled out Miroku. Return Arial Says Inuyasha bringing airal back to her poke ball.

You did great now take a rest, Spoke Inuyasha putting his Poke ball away and grabbing Blaze's Poke ball.

Alright Blaze go get are girls Called out Inuyasha. Woof...Bark. Called out Blaze.

Serena held out Lapras poke ball but then thought about her move.

What are you waiting for Asks Inuyasha. Serena put her poke ball away and called out for Eevee to come out instead.

Eeeeveee...Called out Luna.

Were you going to use your Lapras Asks Inuyasha. I was going to but I haven't train Lapras yet Replied Serena.

Huh whatever I'm still going to win Yelled Inuyasha. In your dreams Replied Serena.

Blaze use Ember Called out Inuyasha. Luna Dig Yelled out Serena. Damn it Yelled Inuyasha. Luna use Hidden power Called out Serena. Quick attack Yelled Inuyasha.

15 minutes till the ship leaves Called out a crew man.

Better hurry up Serena other wise you'll miss your boat Spoke up Miroku.

Serena started thinking hard for a combo move.

Alright Blaze let rap this up use take down now Called out Inuyasha. Luna use Shadow take down Called out Serena.

Do what Yelled Inuyasha. Now Luna use take down along with shadow ball Yelled Serena.

Holy cow I've never seen a combo move like that Spoke Miroku. Blaze get up Yelled Inuyasha. Has Blaze stood up but fell back down.

No Blaze are you alright Asks Inuyasha checking him over.

Luna walk beside Serena.

Serena began walking over to Inuyasha. Here this berry will heal him right up Spoke Serena. I guess we had a deal you can go Whispered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha Spoke Serena. What Asks Inuyasha. I'd like to be your girlfriend still Spoke Serena. You do Asks Inuyasha surprised. Yes but right now we need to follow our own dreams we will meet again Replied Serena smiling.

Serena please stay Asks Inuyasha. My future awaits for Me and same goes for yours Replied Serena.

I understand Serena train hard fight hard and the next time we meet maybe we can be together as boyfriend and girlfriend Spoke Inuyasha.

Maybe someday Replied Serena shacking hands with Inuyasha. Thanks Serena I look forward to seeing you again Serena Tuskino Spoke Inuyasha kissing her hand goodbye.

Bark...bark...Spoke up Blaze smiling. Eevee...Replied Luna licking Blaze goodbye.

Bye guys come on Luna Says Serena walking away. Let get going Miroku Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah let go Replied Miroku.

Inuyasha Yelled out Serena.

Inuyasha turn around looking at Serena from the ship deck. Take this it made come in handy someday yelled Serena throwing something at him.

Inuyasha caught it right on.

Inuyasha open up his hand to see what he caught. She gave you a fire stone Spoke up Miroku. As Inuyasha look back up at the ship it was leaving now it was pulling away from the harbor.

Thank you Serena Called out Inuyasha. You can use that fire stone to evolve Blaze into Arcanine Yelled out Serena waving goodbye.

Thank you Serena Whispered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha we should head to the bus stop now Says Miroku. Right of course Replied Inuyasha.

So now is where the journey begins hope you like the picking and the choosing chapters now is where we get going in the story. so that all I've got for now I'll work on some more chapters tomorrow thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	25. No

Meanwhile on the bus.

Sit Blaze spoke Inuyasha sitting in the back of the bus. Has Blaze laid down on Inuyasha and the seat. That a good boy Says Inuyasha has he bush Blaze's fur. Miroku sat next to them.

Has a girl got on the bus she knew what she seen.

Miroku is that you Asks Koharu smiling. Koharu what a wonderful surprise to see You again you look lovely has ever Spoke Miroku. Thank you so what are you doing here Asks Koharu.

My friend and I are on a journey Spoke up Miroku. Oh... what a cute Pokemon Spoke up Koharu smiling at Blaze. Thanks he was my first Pokemon Replied Inuyasha.

Would you trade him to me Asks Koharu. What no never would i trade my Pokemon yelled back Inuyasha.

I've got great pokemon come on trade me your Growlithe for anyone of my Pokemon Spoke Koharu smiling.

No i'm not trading him Yelled Inuyasha. You sure about that i've got some really strong Pokemon Replied Koharu. No i love Blaze he's my Pokemon Yelled Inuyasha. Find i give up Miroku i don't like your friend Spoke up Koharu walking away.

You like that bitch Asks Inuyasha. That was the reason we broke up she never take no for an answer and when she see something she wants she won't stop till she get it Replied Miroku. Oh great Spoke Inuyasha.

so that all I've got for now I'll work on some more chapters tomorrow thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	26. Making friends

Meanwhile in Village Forest.

Ampharos use Thunder punch celled out Leta trying to catch a Fire Pokémon.

Before the battle.

Has Leta finally got to Village she was so happy to be finding more Pokémon she mange to catch 5 Pokémon already with her Marigold Her Bayleef.

The Pokemon she caught were.

Seadra. Scizor. Kangaskhan. Shinx. Ampharos. Were her partners and right now she was battling a fire type.

back to the battle.

As a wild Blaziken use it fire punch attack. Sparky Use Thunder Called out Leta smiling. Blaziken Yelled out Blaziken has it turn around and use jump kick. Sparky Use Maga punch Called out Leta.

As both Pokemon hit right on. Has blaziken use Flamethrower. No Sparky Use Double team and then use Close combat Yelled out Leta.

Meanwhile.

Welcome to the Village Spoke A boy no older then Inuyasha. Hello nice to meet you too Replied Miroku shaking hands with the boy.

Hey man my name is Inuyasha and that my friend Miroku Spoke up Inuyasha shaking hands with him. Hey nice to meet you too i'm Brandon nice to meet you Replied Brandon.

So what part of the forest is OK for catching Pokemon Asks Inuyasha. Actually any part of the forest is allowed Replied Brandon smiling. Sweet let go Miroku we can finally catch some more Pokemon Replied Inuyasha.

Well let head out then Spoke Brandon. Thanks but what do you mean when you say let's head out Asks Miroku. I'm leaving for the forest right now i'm actually starting my journey right now too Replied Brandon.

Sweet so your leaving home now too Asks Inuyasha. Yes I am Replied Brandon smiling. Sweet so where you heading too Asks Inuyasha. actually i'm heading out to the forest to catch Pokemon there then I'm heading to the pokemon gym in the next town over Spoke Brandon.

That were we are heading too Spoke up Miroku. Hey i've got an idea how about we travel together it be nice to have people to talk too Spoke Brandon. great idea let do it Replied Inuyasha.

In the forest.

Here we are Spoke Brandon smiling. This place is full of pokemon Spoke up Inuyasha. Yeah and the best part is you can catch more pokemon Replied Miroku.

Sparky use Double team and then use close combat Yelled out a female voice.

What was that Asks Miroku. it came from up ahead Replied Inuyasha. let check it out Says Miroku. Sounds good to Me Replied Inuyasha.

As they found the voice it was a girl a very beautiful girl. Her hair was brown her eyes were green she wore camo pants with a green shirt that match the pants perfectly.

Wow what that Pokemon Spoke up Inuyasha. That is Blaziken a fire and fighting type Replied Brandon. Sweet that be a really good pokemon to have Spoke Inuyasha.

Yeah what about that pokemon there Asks Miroku pointing to Sparky.

That Leta's Pokemon Ampharos it a Clectric type pokemon.

Leta you know that woman Asks Miroku. she been in are town for 2 weeks training her pokemon Replied Brandon.

She looks tuff Spoke Miroku. She strong Says Inuyasha. Yeah she is and one of the most beautiful women i have ever seen Replied Brandon. Ah so you have a thing for this forest beauty Spoke up Miroku. I'm not going to lie that i don't like her Replied Brandon watching the battle.

back with Leta and the battle.

Blaziken...Called out Blaziken has a nasty size Fire blast attack came right at Sparky. Sparky use Flash to Confuse Blaziken and then use Thunder one more time Called out Leta holding her ground strongly.

Blaziken whispered out Blaziken falling to the ground finally. Now Poke ball go Yelled out Leta catching Blaziken finally.

Yes we did it Sparky Yeah Yelled out a happy girl holding Sparky hands jumping up and down.

Well done Leta that was very interesting battle Spoke up Brandon smiling. Hey your finally made it out here Replied Leta walking over to Brandon.

Yep so you ready to get a move on Asks Brandon. I've been waiting for you Replied Leta.

Wait what do you mean waiting Asks Inuyasha. Well i've gotten my full set of Pokemon now and Leta and i agree to train 6 pokemon before we head for the Gym Replied Brandon.

Oh so you mean your going to travel together then Asks Miroku. Yes we are Replied Brandon smiling. Who are your friends Asks Leta. This is Miroku and Inuyasha and were going to travel together for a little Replied Brandon.

Sweet so tell me what pokemon do you have Asks Leta.

My Pokemon is Abra and Smeargle Spoke Miroku. My partner is Growlithe and i also Pidgeotto Says Inuyasha.

Is that all you have Asks Leta. Yes that why we came here to find more pokemon and training Replied Inuyasha.

I see well then all means go out and find more Pokemon Spoke up Leta smiling.

What about you Brandon who did you catch Asks Leta. I'll show you Replied Brandon. Come out everyone Yelled out Brandon throwing his Poke balls in the air.

Wow that his pokemon Spoke up Inuyasha.

Jolteon. Raichu. Chinchu. Charzard. Butterfree. and Roserade Spoke out Brandon naming out his Pokemon.

Wow it a Charzard Spoke Inuyasha. Yeah he was my first Pokemon a mouth ago Replied Brandon smiling.

I see you finally caught all 6 pokemon Spoke Leta. Yeah finally got there Replied Brandon. Alright everyone come out Yelled out Leta. As her pokemon came out.

Seadra. Scizor. Kangaskhan. Shinx. Ampharos. And Blaziken.

They are really strong pokemon Spoke Miroku.

Come on Miroku we got work to do Yelled out Inuyasha running to find some Pokemon. Wait up Yelled Miroku running after Inuyasha.

As the day went on Miroku and Inuyasha travel off on there own to catch there own pokemon.

Miroku catch only 3 more pokemon.

Happiny. Hoothoot. and Grovyle.

Sweet new Pokemon Spoke Miroku.

Meanwhile with Inuyasha.

Blaze learn Flamethrower and Inuyasha mange to catch more Pokemon. Dratini in a lake side. Tauros. Luxio. and Flareon.

and a little pokemon egg he found.

Inuyasha where you get that egg from Asks Leta. I found it i look around for something to come get it but nothing did so i thought i'd take it and give it to Serena the next time i see her Spoke Inuyasha blushing.

Serena Tusino you know my cousin Asks Leta. Yeah i asks her out but she said that she like to be my girlfriend but she needed to go to Alec City Replied Inuyasha.

Ahh Boyfriend that funny Spoke Leta laughing. Why's that funny Asks Inuyasha. When we left the day before are journey she said out of all of are friends and family that she refuses to fall in love and date a boyfriend Replied Leta.

That hurtful Spoke Inuyasha. why wouldn't she want to date Asks Brandon. Serena afraid to end up like her parents Replied Leta. What do you mean Asks Miroku.

Serena's Mother and Father were never Married Serena father is A Champion Replied Leta. Wow that amazing Spoke Brandon.

But what wrong with how her parents are Asks Miroku. Nothing Serena just doesn't want to live her parents life and meet some handsome Guy then wake up one morning to find him gone and realize she pregnant Replied Leta.

Her father didn't stay with her did he Asks Brandon. No he didn't he hurt Serena's mother more then she ever let him see and Serena seen her Father leave them for her sister Kikyo's Mother instead Replied Leta.

So that the reason she doesn't want to date Asks Miroku. Well i think it just a faze she going though i'm sure she find someone to love someday but right all she wants is to become a number 1 trainer going all the places she can till her dream come true Spoke Leta.

I can honestly say i respect her choice in wanting her dream to come true Replied Inuyasha.

So why don't we all go out and train hard and challenge the very first gym Spoke up Brandon. Yeah i'm up for that Spoke Leta smiling.

So as the battles went on Brandon mange to take the first challenge

so that all I've got for now I'll work on some more chapters tomorrow thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	27. Brandon's Battle and Love talk

So last time we left off, Brandon was going to take the first battle ageist the gym leader.

So let continue where we left off.

Has the gym leader was down to his last Pokemon,  
>Brandon battle really hard ageist his Rock type Pokemon.<p>

Aggron Use Earthqauke, Yelled out Bruce the gym leader.  
>Charizard Fly up, Spoke out Brandon. Now Charizard Use Flamethrower, Yelled Brandon.<br>Block it Aggron, Yelled back Bruce.

Meanwhile.

Has everyone watch the battle, Inuyasha felt like, He was going to have to train really hard  
>if he was going to beat Bruce.<p>

Come on Brandon you can beat him, Yelled out Leta.

This match is getting very interesting I wonder if Brandon, Can make it though this! Spoke Miroku.

back in the battle.

Aggron use Ice beam, Called out Bruce.  
>Fire blast Charizard! Replied Brandon thinking fast.<p>

Dragon Tail now Charizard, Yelled out Brandon.  
>Aggron use Slam! Yelled out Bruce. Flamethrower, Replied Brandon with a serious face.<p>

Finally the battle had come to an end. Aggron had fallen to the ground.

Yeah...! We did it Charizard! Yelled out Brandon really happy.

Nice battle, I truly enjoy myself, And to show your victory here's the Cave badge! Spoke Bruce.  
>Thanks A lot, Replied Brandon smiling.<p>

I will be happy, To battle you next time Leta, Come back tomorrow and I promise to give you a great battle like today's Battle! Spoke Bruce. Thank you, And I'll bring down the house! Replied Leta smiling.

Outside the gym.

That was amazing Brandon, You really have gotten stronger, Spoke Leta. I told you, I would beat the gym leader, Replied Brandon.

I know baby! Says Leta, kissing his cheek.

Leta I didn't think you like me, Replied Brandon. I never said that, Replied Leta.  
>Leta will you be my girlfriend? Asks Brandon. Um...! Yes I will, Replied Leta.<p>

Alright, You finally got your girl! Spoke up Miroku. Yeah I know and I wish you boys luck in finding your dream girls someday! Replied Brandon smiling.

Oh I don't need to look, I already found mind! Spoke Miroku.  
>Oh no, Here we go again! Replied Inuyasha. Who is this girl you love so much? Asks Leta.<p>

Sango, She the most beautiful woman I ever did see, She like her fighting type Pokémon a lot, Plus Fairy types too  
>she love's Pokémon, She's got such a strong heart, She's fun she's loving<br>and I know that she's the one for me! Replied Miroku.

She doesn't even know he exist, Spoke up Inuyasha. She will one day, I'll catch strong Pokémon, Then I'll challenge her to a battle and win her heart! Replied Miroku, with passion in his eyes.

Good for you Miroku, You should never give up on someone you love! Says Leta smiling.  
>Yeah Leta's right, If you truly love this Sango girl, Then show her that your serious about her, Then she'll have to give you a chance! Spoke Brandon.<p>

You truly believe she'll want me? Asks Miroku surprised.  
>Yes she will, Well that's if she doesn't already have a boyfriend, Replied Brandon.<p>

I'll prove it to her, That I'm the best guy for her! Says Miroku. Good luck with that, Replied Leta.

So what will you use for your battle ageist Bruce tomorrow Leta? Asks Brandon.  
>Um...! It's going to be a surprise, Spoke Leta.<p>

Interesting, You are like a puzzle, Replied Miroku.

Has Inuyasha, Was heading for the forest.

Hey Inuyasha, Where are you going? Asks Leta. I've got to train a little harder, If I'm going to beat Bruce, Then I need to work up some plan for his Rock types, And catch some more Pokémon too, Replied Inuyasha.

I'm heading to my room in the pokemon center for a nap Spoke up Miroku.  
>I've got to get my Pokemon check by Nurse Emily Says Brandon.<p>

OK Inuyasha, Well Guys I'm going to go with Inuyasha to train for tomorrows gym battle! Spoke up Leta. You sure? Asks Brandon. Yeah we'll be fine, We'll meet you for dinner later tonight OK! Says Leta. Alright, Replied Brandon.

Has everyone went there own way for the day, Inuyasha went swimming to train his Dratini. Leta work on fighting skills.

Brandon was eating lunch after that big battle. Miroku was meditating with Kadabra.

Well that all for this is it for this chapter, hope you'd enjoyed:).


	28. Inuyasha's catch and Serena's trouble

So last time we left off, With Inuyasha, and Leta, walking off into the woods to train there Pokémon.

So let continue where we left off.

Leta was pushing for her Blaziken, to try and move faster and attack harder.

Back to Inuyasha's training.

Snowdrop use hydro cannon Called out Inuyasha. Has Snowdrop use, Her attack her speed  
>was improving really well.<p>

Good girl snowdrop, Spoke Inuyasha.

Has Snowdrop! Replied a happy sound. Now let's keep working on your blizzard attack, Says Inuyasha.

Nice work Inuyasha, Dratini! Spoke up Leta smiling. Snowdrop, Replied Inuyasha.  
>What did you say? Asks Leta. I call my Dratini, Snowdrop! Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Alright Snowdrop, Well down! Says Leta smiling.

Leta, Are you really related to Serena? Asks Inuyasha. Yes she's my cousin, Her Mother is my Father's Sister, Replied Leta.  
>Is she really serious about never wanting to date anyone? Asks Inuyasha.<p>

I don't know all, I do know is that Serena can be very stubborn, But if she make a promise she always keep it! Replied Leta smiling. Thanks Leta, Can you have a battle with me, I need someone to train with? Asks Inuyasha.

Of course! Replied Leta smiling.

Come on out Scizor! Called out Leta smiling. Flareon take the stage! Called out Inuyasha.  
>Scizor...! Spoke out! Scizor. Flareon...! growled back Inuyasha's Flareon.<p>

Scizor use ferry cutter! Called out Leta. Flareon use Flame wheel! Replied Inuyasha.  
>Double team! Called out Leta. Flareon use Agility! Yelled out Inuyasha. Use flamethrower! Called out Inuyasha.<p>

Scizor, use your steel wing attack! Yelled out Leta.  
>Alright find try to block this attack, Flareon use Overheat! Yelled out Inuyasha.<p>

Oh my I see your serious, Spoke up Leta bringing Scizor back to it Poke ball.

Alright go Ampharos! Called out Leta.  
>Umm good work, Flareon take a good rest! Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Alright it time to come out Tauros! Called out Inuyasha.  
>Sparky use Thunder punch! Yelled Leta. Tauros use take down! Called out Inuyasha.<p>

Slam...! Has Sparky fell to the ground, But mange to stand back up.  
>Tauros use fissure! Yelled out Inuyasha. Sparky! Yelled Leta.<p>

If I can't beat you, How am I going to beat Bruce? Asks Leta.  
>Hey you've got to think positive, You can win I believe in you! Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Thanks Inuyasha, I can see why my cousin would fall for someone like you, Spoke Leta.  
>Really, what that? Asks Inuyasha. You have a kind heart, Plus very supportive! Replied Leta.<p>

Thank you! Replied Inuyasha.

Hey, what's that? Asks Inuyasha. What? Asks Leta. That water type, Right there! Spoke Inuyasha.

Um that a Golduck, It's a water type, If trained right it can be a very strong too, Spoke out Leta.  
>I've got to catch it! Replied Inuyasha. Do you have a thunder type to help catch it? Asks Leta.<p>

Yes, I've got a Luxio! Replied Inuyasha.  
>That works, Let me know if you want some help! Spoke Leta.<p>

Luxio come out! Yelled out Inuyasha.

Has Luxio, Came out ready to fight.

Luxio, Use thunder fang! Called out Inuyasha.

The wild Golduck, Used it's water gun attack. Luxio, use Thunder bolt! Called out Inuyasha.

Now go poke ball! Yelled out Inuyasha.

After 10 minutes, of the Poke ball shaking, Inuyasha finally catch Golduck.

You caught it, Replied Leta smiling. thanks for the support Leta, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Your welcome, Replied Leta smiling.<p>

They left the forest to find more Pokémon.

By the end of there training, Inuyasha caught 4 new Pokemon that were sent to his Professor back home.

He had caught a Charmander A fire type of course, Serperior the grass snake type Pokémon, and Linoone,  
>and Herdier who he called Sandy.<p>

Leta caught 2 new Pokémon has well.  
>Pokémon Delcatty and Fenekin were the Pokémon, She caught.<p>

As they headed back to the Pokémon center, Leta told Inuyasha, All about Her plan, To go to Heart gold city next.

Inuyasha? Asks why she would be heading there, And She answered, that the greatest restaurants in the world were there and  
>they were holding contest throughout the next week.<p>

So Inuyasha felt like it be a good place to go, besides there was another  
>Pokemon gym there also.<p>

Meanwhile with Serena.

Serena was training really hard with Luna, She grew in strength with her Pokémon.

Lapras was growing stronger.  
>Her Mightyena was really fast. And her Luna, had Evolved into Umbreon.<p>

Serena, caught 56 Pokémon already.

The 6 Pokémon, that travel with Serena were.

Umbreon.  
>Lapras.<br>Gardevoir.  
>Ninetails.<br>Talonflame the final evolution of Fletchling a flying fire type Pokémon.  
>And the is a Dragonair, Dragon type.<p>

As She travel around she ran, Into a man who challenge her to a battle.

Inside the battle.

Flygon, use hyper beam! Called out the trainer, who has a big crush on Serena and  
>wanted her to be his girl.<p>

Lapras, use Blizzard...! Yelled out Serena. No...! Yelled out the guy.

Is that all you got Darien? Spoke out Serena smiling.

Flygon, use Flamethrower...! Called out Darien smiling.  
>Use Sing...! Yelled out Serena.<p>

Flygon, stay awake...! Yelled out Darien. Now finish it off with Ice beam...! Called out Serena.

Finally Flygon, Went down.

Nice work Flygon, Whispered Darien.

Good work Lapras, Now return! Called out Serena.

Now Roserade, Come out! Yelled out Darien.

Serena, I'd like you to meet my very first Pokémon, I caught  
>when I started my journey, Spoke up Darien.<p>

Alright fine, Nice to meet you, But I'd like you to meet my Ninetails, Replied Serena.

Nine...!Called out Ninetails. Roserade...!Called out Darien's Pokémon.

Roserade, use sleep powder...!Called out Darien.  
>Please that old trick won't work, Sliver mist use Flamethrower to push back the powder...!Yelled back Serena.<p>

Good girl, Now Sliver Mist use attract...!Called out Serena. No...!Yelled Darien.  
>Now use Fire Blast...! Called out Serena.<p>

Well I guess that was, Your last Pokémon right? Asks Serena.  
>I only have one more left my first Pokémon, I got from my professor, Replied Darien.<br>Go Torterra...! Yelled out Darien.

Sliver Mist, use Flamethrower...! Called out Serena. Torterra, use Earthquake...! Yelled out Darien.  
>Sliver mist, use Protect...! Yelled Serena.<p>

Close but you can't stay protected forever...! Yelled out Darien.  
>Torterra, use Giga Drain...! Called out Darien. Sliver Mist, use Overheat...! Yelled out Serena.<br>Torterra, use frenzy plant...! Called out Darien.

Sliver mist, fell down to the ground. Take a rest Sliver Mist, Spoke Serena.  
>So who will you choose now? Asks Darien.<p>

Luna, sat beside Serena's feet while Serena, thought hard about her choice.

Come on out Talonflame, Called out Serena.

Oh man another fire type, Replied Darien.

Talonflame, use Fire Blast...!Yelled out Serena.

Has the battle went on, Serena and Darien's fight, finally ended 2 hours later.

Talonflame won the match, Ageist Torterra.

Wow great job Talonflame, Spoke Serena smiling.

Nice battle Serena, Spoke Darien. Same to you Darien, Replied Serena.  
>Hey are you doing anything later tonight? Asks Darien.<p>

Ah...! What do you mean, like what are you trying to ask me? Replied Serena.  
>Well I'd like you to go out to dinner with Me, Spoke Darien.<p>

I'm sorry I can't, Replied Serena. Why the hell not, Your traveling alone, Why won't you go out with Me? Asks Darien.

OK Asshole I've been trying to be nice, But I'm not interested in you, Replied Serena.  
>Why the hell would you say that, Every girl wants Me...! Yelled Darien.<p>

Darien stop, I already have a boyfriend...! Yelled Serena angry.  
>Huh...! If he like you so much, Then why are you out here all alone for? Asks Darien.<p>

I Asks him to let me go, On my own journey, By myself to follow my dream...! Replied Serena.  
>Well then it his lost, Spoke Darien grabbing hold of Serena.<p>

Get your hands off Me...! Yelled Serena. I said I want a date with you, Now give me  
>what I want, Spoke back Darien.<p>

Get off me...!Yelled out Serena.

Kirara, use Slash Called out another voice.

Unfortunately this is where the chapter ends here, but what happens next is going to be coming up soon. Till next time bye.

so that all I've got for now I'll work on some more chapters tomorrow thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	29. Serena's new friend

So last time we left off with Serena getting attack, until another trainer came along to help.

So let continue where we left off.

Hey what...! What the hells going on? Asks Darien.

Get your hands off that girl...!Yelled out the Girl.  
>Luna, use Bite on this guys arm...! Called out Serena, thinking fast while Darien was focus on the other trainer.<p>

Owe...! You bitch, I'll get you for this, This isn't over you will be mine, Spoke Darien walking away.

Jerk, Whispered Serena wiping her tears away.

Hey don't worry about him, guys like that always think they can do what ever they want to, Replied The Woman that saved her.

The women was dress in black jean with a light pink shirt under her black jacket, with  
>high hill boots. She had dark brown hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, brown eyes.<p>

Thanks Replied Serena.

My name is Serena Tuskino,  
>And this is my first Pokémon partner Umbreon nickname Luna, Spoke up Serena.<p>

My name is Sango, and this is my Pokémon Persian, her nickname is Kirara, Says Sango.

Thanks for the help Kirara, Spoke Serena. Meow...! Replied Kirara.  
>Hey are you heading back to the City? Asks Sango smiling. Yeah I've got to get my Pokémon<br>to the Pokémon Center, Replied Serena.

Here let me help you out, Replied Sango carrying her down the mountain.

At the Pokémon center.

Thanks for the help back there, Spoke Serena.

It's not a problem, Says Sango.  
>So where you heading to? Asks Serena. Well I'm finishing up in this town, I just beat the Gym leader here, Replied Sango.<br>Seriously so did I, it was a really tuff battle ageist his Bug and grass types, Spoke Serena smiling.

I know his Pokémon were truly strong, Replied Sango.  
>I won my fight with my partners, Would you like to meet them? Asks Serena. Yes I would like that, Replied Sango.<p>

Alright everyone come on out...! Called out Serena, throwing all her Poke balls into the air.

Nine...!Howl out Ninetails. Umbreon, was already outside it poke ball.  
>Lapras.<br>Gardevoir.  
>Ninetails.<br>Talonflame.  
>And Dragonair, Dragon type.<p>

Wow such strong Pokémon, Spoke up Sango smiling.  
>Well I suppose it's time for you to meet my friends? Replied Sango. I'd love to Say yes, Replied Serena.<p>

Leafeon grass types.  
>Lopunny the bunny Pokémon.<br>Typhlosion fire type.  
>Persian normal type.<br>Milotic water type.  
>and lastly is my baby Pokémon, that just hatch from his egg, This is Larvitar a ground type.<p>

Hello I'm glad to meet you all, Spoke Serena.  
>Well let go get some lunch, Spoke up Sango, returning her pokemon to there poke balls.<p>

Sure I'm hungry let's eat, Replied Serena, returning her pokemon too.

Throughout the night Serena and Sango stayed hanging out all night long, till it was time for bed.  
>Sango and Serena, share a room at the pokemon center.<p>

Hey Serena, Can I asks you something? Asks Sango brushing Kirara's fur.  
>Sure what is it ?Asks Serena.<br>Would it be OK if Kirara and I travel with you, Replied Sango.

Um..! Sure it's alright with Me, I'm heading off to Heart gold City, Spoke Serena.  
>Great cause that's were I was going too, Says Sango.<p>

Sure OK, I guess were traveling together, Replied Serena smiling.  
>It's just after my best friend kick me out of her group, I've been out here all lone, by myself, Spoke up Sango.<p>

Why she kick you out? Asks Serena.

Her boyfriend Koga rape Me, I tried to get him off of Me but, I just wasn't strong enough to get him off of Me in time,  
>The next morning, He told Kagome that I drug him, Because She walk in on us! Cried out Sango crying holding Kirara.<p>

Oh Sango, I'm so sorry! Spoke Serena walking over to Sango, hugging her.  
>That bitch kick Me out on my own! Replied Sango crying. It's alright, I'm here for you Sango, Spoke Serena.<p>

Thank you, Whispered Sango. So let's get some sleep, So we will be ready to travel by morning, Says Serena.  
>Yeah your right, Spoke Sango. Kirara and Sango, laid down together.<p>

Both girls fell asleep for the night.

so that all I've got for now I'll work on some more chapters, thanks for reading please leave me a review.


	30. Inuyasha's victory and Kikyo's arrested

Continue with what happening with Inuyasha's battle.

Inuyasha's turn.

Alright Marowak, come on out...! Called out Bruce.  
>Golduck, come on out...! Yelled out Inuyasha. Marowak Use Bone club...! Called out Bruce.<p>

Golduck, Use Water gun to push the bone back...!Yelled out Inuyasha.  
>Marowak, use Double team...! Called out Bruce.<p>

Focus on the real one...!Yelled out Inuyasha. Golduck...! Replied Inuyasha's Golduck.  
>Marowak, use bone rush one more time...! Called out Bruce .<p>

Golduck, use your Confusion Attack to throw, His attack right back at him...! Called out Inuyasha.

Has Golduck, control the attack by throwing it back at Marowak.  
>Golduck use hydro pump...! Yelled out Inuyasha.<p>

Marowak, return now...! Called out Bruce, returning his Pokemon.  
>Return Golduck, Spoke Inuyasha.<br>Now come on out Rhydon...! Called out Bruce.

Serperior, come on out...! Yelled out Inuyasha.  
>Now Rhydon, use Horn drill...! Yelled out Bruce. Serperior, use Mega drain...! Called out Inuyasha.<br>Rhydon, use Flamethrower...! Called out Bruce.

Serperior, Use Quick attack...! Called out Inuyasha. Rhydon, use stomp...! Yelled out Bruce.  
>Serperior, use your Leaf Toronto...! Called out Inuyasha. No...! Yelled out Bruce.<p>

Use leaf storm...! Yelled out Inuyasha. Rhydon, use Earthquake...! Called out Bruce.  
>Serperior, Use Quick attack again...! Yelled out Inuyasha.<p>

Rhydon, Use Flamethrower one more time...! Called out Bruce.  
>Serperior, use Frenzy Plant...! Called out Inuyasha.<p>

Let's finish this up Serperior, use Leach Seed...! Yelled out Inuyasha.

He did it, Spoke Miroku. He's doing great, Replied Leta smiling.

Now return Rhydon, Says Bruce.  
>I'm going to keep battling with Serperior, Spoke up Inuyasha.<p>

As Bruce was down to His last Pokémon.

Regirock, use Rock throw...! Called out Bruce.  
>Vine wipe...! Called out Inuyasha.<p>

Serperior's really fast, Spoke up Brandon. It's speed is great, Replied Leta.  
>I didn't know Inuyasha, had a Serperior? When did he get it? Asks Miroku. He caught it yesterday, Replied Leta smiling.<p>

Regirock, use Rock Tomb...! Called out Bruce.  
>Now there's no where you can go, Spoke up Bruce laughing. I guess not but, I'm still not done yet...!Yelled Inuyasha.<p>

Regirock, use Hammer arm...! Yelled out Bruce. Serperior, use Solar Beam...! Called out Inuyasha.  
>Hyper beam Regirock...! Yelled Bruce.<p>

Both attacks hit causing an explosion.

Regirock...! Yelled out Bruce. Serperior, are you alright...! Called out Inuyasha.

Serperior...! Called out Inuyasha's Serperior. I lost, Spoke Bruce returning Regirock to it ball.

Great job Inuyasha, here's your Cave Badge, Says Bruce. Thanks Bruce, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Well shall we go? Asks Brandon smiling. Yeah, I'm ready to go, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Wait a Minute, Young man didn't you want too Battle for your gym badge? Asks Bruce.  
>No I'm studying to be a Pokémon Breeder and also, A Pokémon photographer, Replied Miroku smiling.<br>Well then, I wish you all good luck, Spoke Bruce.

Bye Bruce thanks for the great battles, Yelled out Inuyasha. Anytime, Replied Bruce.

Meanwhile With Kikyo.

Has She was helping her boss, To steal a very expensive stone, plus setting traps to catch Pokemon.

Kikyo, the boss won't be happy, If we fail are Mission again, Spoke up Kaugra. Don't worry I've got a plan, Replied Kikyo.

Exactly what is your plan, Asks Konna.  
>This Golden stone is going to help us get back, On the bosses good side, Says Kikyo.<br>Hopefully your right about this plan of yours, Spoke Kaugra.

Shut up not lower Me down, Says Kikyo. Has she quickly grab the stone, She replace it with a Sun stone.  
>Alright pull Me up, Spoke Kikyo.<p>

Dam it there goes the Alarm...! Yelled Kaugra. Everyone split up...! Called out Kikyo.

Kagura, called out her Pokemon to help, Konna and Herself get away.  
>Altaria come out, I need you Called out Kagura. Getting away right away.<p>

But Kikyo, wasn't so lucky right off the batt, But she fighted her way threw.

Arbok, Seviper Come on out...! Yelled out Kikyo. Easy girl, this doesn't have to get ugly Spoke up a Guard.  
>As if, take this, Arbok use Poison sting, And Seviper Poison tail...! Called out Kikyo.<p>

Nidorino quick attack...! Called out the guard. Arbok use Acid...! Yelled out Kikyo. Seviper use glare...! Called out Kikyo.  
>Nidorino Use Horn attack...! Called out the guard. Arbok use dig...! Called out Kikyo.<p>

Oh no Nidrino are you alright...! Yelled the Guard. Now Seviper, Arbok use bite...! Called out Kikyo.  
>Oh no you don't, Vileplume use Sleep powder...! Called out another voice.<p>

What...!Yelled out Kikyo. After that, she was place in jail.

Kagura, got the golden stone to her boss, But He wasn't very happy that Kikyo wasn't there.

That's all I've got for this chapter. to be continue.


	31. Inuyasha and friends

Back to Serena and Sango.

Um...! Ahhh...! We better get moving, if were going to catch the Bus to Sliver town before we reach Heart gold city, Spoke Serena.  
>I suppose your right, Replied Sango. I'll go take my shower now, Says Serena.<br>I'll get us a seat reserve for breakfast at that restaurant, We saw yesterday, Replied Sango using her cell phone.

Has Serena wash herself and Luna, She wanted to get cleaned up too.  
>There all done, nice and clean, Spoke Serena smiling. Umbreon...! Called out Luna smiling.<p>

Well the bathroom, is all yours, Says Serena. Thanks I won't be long, Replied Sango. Meow...! Called out Kirara.  
>Good morning to you to Kirara, Replied Serena smiling. Meow, Spoke Kirara.<p>

12 minutes later Sango, came out in a beautiful purple dress, Her hair was up high in a higher ponytail, light pink eyes  
>shadow and peach colored lipstick.<br>Wow you looks pretty, Spoke Serena, just finishing getting herself dressed. Thanks you look good too Replied Sango.

Serena, was wearing a Blue tank top with her dark blue Jeans, And boots of course.

Well shall we go, Asks Serena.  
>Yes we should, Oh about by the way, I check on the bus Schedule and are bus leaves for Sliver city at 11am, Spoke Sango.<br>Great now let's go get that breakfast, Replied Serena. Yeah I'm hungry Says Sango.

Meanwhile back with Inuyasha.

Hey Professor it's Me, Inuyasha, Spoke up Inuyasha. It's nice of you to call, Replied the Professor.  
>I'm doing great, I just wanted to check up on Arial, Spoke Inuyasha.<p>

Ah I see, Well she doing just fine, And your newest one has well, Spoke the Professor.  
>Look here Professor, I've got my first gym badge, Replied Inuyasha.<p>

Um I'm glad to see that Says the Professor. The fact that you've caught Dratini at a lake side.  
>Tauros.<br>Luxio.  
>A Pokemon Egg and Flareon,<br>That very good news, and also your newest ones, Spoke the Professor.

Yeah Inuyasha's doing great professor, Spoke Leta smiling. Oh Leta i'm so glad to here from you, Replied The professor.  
>Yeah Bayleef is really strong now, Spoke Leta. Mine too professor, My Abra has evolved, Spoke Miroku.<p>

Glad to hear that everyone is doing a good Says the Professor. Oh and who might you be young man, Says Professor.  
>This is Brandon he's traveling with us, Replied Inuyasha. Nice to meet you professor, Spoke Brandon.<p>

It was a great pleasure, To see you all again, Replied the professor.

Yeah I'm going to be keeping Serperior, and the pokemon egg with Me, so i want to send you  
>my Golduck for awhile, Says Inuyasha. Fine with Me, I take care of Serena's Pokemon all day long, Replied The professor.<p>

Serena's Pokémon? Spoke Leta. That's right Leta, Your cousin has caught over 56 Pokémon, Replied The Professor.  
>56 Pokémon...! Yelled out everyone.<p>

I she catches 1 almost everyday, Replied the Processor.

Hey stop that...! Yelled out the Professor, yelling at one of Serena's Pokémon.

What pokemon was that? Asks Brandon. That's Serena's Pokemon Sneasel, It's like to play around, Says the Professor.  
>Snea...! Called out Sneasel waving at them.<p>

Ah it cute, Says Leta. Snea..! Replied Sneasel smiling. He like's you, Spoke the Professor.  
>So what has Serena, been doing? Asks Leta. She just beat her 3rd gym, Replied the Professor.<p>

Wow 3 badges already, Says Brandon.  
>She was training on Ice mountain, where there's hundred of Pokemon, Spoke the Professor.<br>Wow i'd love to go check it out, Spoke Brandon. I think we should, Replied Leta.

Well it time to go Professor but I call you again soon, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>Great, you should call your mother too, Replied the Professor .<p>

End of chat.

Inuyasha called his Mother telling her everything, He learn from his trip, and how he was making great friends.

I'm so happy my son, Spoke Izyoie. Yeah so am I Mother, Replied Inuyasha.  
>Well you keep fighting for your dream, Says Izyoie.<p>

By the way your father would like to see you again, He said he will be in Waterfall city,  
>And there's a gym there as well, It is off Water type pokemon! Spoke Izyoie.<p>

Tell Dad, I'll be there after the contests are over in Heart gold city, Replied Inuyasha.  
>I'm sure he'll be happy to see you, Says Izyoie.<p>

Yeah i'm just not looking forward to seeing Sesshomaru again, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>He's your brother, no matter what, Replied Izyoie. But he hates Me, Says Inuyasha.<br>You have to remember, He is a gym leader too, Replied Izyoie. Yeah well, I'll mop the floor with him later, Spoke Inuyasha.

I love you, Son be good, Replied Izyoie. I will, Goodbye Mother I love you too, Spoke Inuyasha.  
>After there phone call, Inuyasha went to check out a few restaurants for something to eat.<p>

Miroku was hanging around flirting with Girls.  
>Brandon and Leta, were on a date with each other.<p>

so that all I've got for now I'll work on some more chapters, thanks for reading please leave me a review.

Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you like it.

To be continue.


End file.
